pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Академические свободы
Академические свободы — принципы, согласно которым свобода исследования у студентов, научных сотрудников и профессорско-преподавательского состава высших учебных заведений и научно-исследовательских организаций необходима для выполнения ими своей миссии. Поскольку учебные заведения способны контролировать потоки информации, они нередко подвергаются нажиму извне, например, со стороны государства. Когда учёные пытаются распространять идеи или информацию о фактах, неудобных для властей или неких политических группировок, они могут подвергаться публичному поношению, увольнениям, тюремному заключению или даже смертной казни. Например, когда в Северной Африке профессор медицины обнаружил, что статистика детской смертности на самом деле выше, чем заявляет правительство, он потерял работу и попал за решёткуRalph E. Fuchs (1969). «Academic Freedom — Its Basic Philosophy, Function and History», in Louis Joughin (ed)., Academic Freedom and Tenure: A Handbook of the American Association of University Professors.. Разумеется, академические свободы имеют свои пределы. В США в соответствии с «Заявлением о принципах академических свобод и академической карьеры» 1940 года1940 Statement of Principles on Academic Freedom and Tenure., профессура ограничена в возможности распространять информацию, не имеющую отношения к её профессиональной деятельности. В своих публичных выступлениях допускается выражать личное мнение без оглядки на позицию руководства, но следует при этом оговаривать, что выступающий делает заявление от собственного имени, а не от имени своего учреждения. Академическая карьера также должна зависеть исключительно от профессиональной состоятельности, и увольнение может быть связано либо с некомпетентностью, либо с неблаговидным поведением, вызывающим протест со стороны всего профессорско-преподавательского состава. Международное объединение «Академия за академические свободы» Международное объединение «Академия за академические свободы» сформулировало два основных принципа таких свобод: # Как внутри, так и за пределами учебного заведения или научно-исследовательской организации допускается полная свобода ставить любые вопросы и стремиться к истине, в том числе по поводу противоречивых и непопулярных взглядов, независимо от того, задевает или нет кого-либо та или иная точка зрения. # Учебные заведения и научно-исследовательские организации не имеют права ограничивать академические свободы для своих штатных сотрудников, а также использовать их публичные заявления в качестве повода для дисциплинарных мер или увольнения. Академические свободы для профессуры Концепция академических свобод (Lehrfreiheit в Германии) — неотъемлемая часть академической культуры в Германии, Франции, Великобритании и США. Во всех этих странах профессорско-преподавательский состав может проводить научные исследования и публиковать их результаты без каких-либо ограничений, но в отношении преподавания имеются некоторые национальные особенности. В Германии По немецкой академической традиции профессура может пропагандировать среди студентов свою личную точку зрения и философские взглядыWalter P. Metzger (1955). Academic Freedom in the Age of the University. New York: Columbia Univ. Press.. Тем не менее, за пределами учебного заведения распространение своих взглядов нежелательно или даже запрещено. В преподавательской деятельности профессор ничем не ограничен и не связан никакой официально утвержденной программой или расписанием. Во Франции Как и все государственные служащие, профессор учебного заведения или научный сотрудник научно-исследовательской лаборатории должен придерживаться нейтральной точки зрения и во время исполнения своих служебных обязанностей и не обнаруживать никаких политических или религиозных взглядов. Однако академическая свобода университетского профессора подтверждена законом и Конституционным советом Франции: «научно-исследовательский и профессорско-преподавательский штат (университетские профессора и их ассистенты) в ходе своей исследовательской и преподавательской деятельности полностью независимы и пользуются свободой слова с тем условием, что они уважают университетские традиции, требования закона, принципы толерантности и объективности» French Education Code, L952-2.. Продвижение по служебной лестнице во Франции в основном требует прежде всего рецензирования и не сводится к обычным административным решениям. В США В Соединенных Штатах основные принципы академических свобод изложены в «Заявлении о принципах академических свобод и академической карьеры» 1940 г., совместно принятом «Американской ассоциацией университетских профессоров» и «Ассоциацией американских колледжей» (теперь «Американская ассоциация колледжей и университетов»). Согласно этим принципам, «Профессорско-преподавательский состав в ходе выполнения своих обязанностей пользуется свободой выражения своих взглядов на предмет». «Заявление» разрешает администрации накладывать «ограничения на академические свободы по религиозным и иным вопросам», что должно быть ясно указано в письменном виде во время приема на работу. За выполнением данного соглашения следят шесть региональных уполномоченных, работающих во всех колледжах и университетах США, включая частные и религиозные учебные заведения. Все выявленные случаи нарушений подлежат огласке в средствах массовой информации Censured Institutions http://www.aaup.org/AAUP/protect/academicfreedom/censuredadmins.htm. В России Ни в Российской империи, ни в СССР академические свободы не получили распространения. Их отсутствие считается одной из причин судьбы биологической науки в Советской России. Один из видных советских биологов Т. Д. Лысенко получил неограниченную поддержку государственного аппарата благодаря отрицанию достижений западной науки. Он предложил отказаться от отвлечённых генетических исследований на плодовой мушке дрозофиле и сосредоточить усилия советских учёных на сельском хозяйстве. В середине XX века, когда на Западе была установлена роль ДНК как носителя генетической информации (см. статью История биологии), в советской науке господствовало учение, которое Т. Д. Лысенко назвал в честь русского селекционера И. В. Мичурина, а в наше время известное как лысенковщина. Под нажимом Т. Д. Лысенко и его последователей учёные, которых они считали носителями опасных идей, были репрессированы. Учение Т. Д. Лысенко было применено в сельском хозяйстве СССР и Китая. Результатом был значительный материальный ущерб и голод, из-за которого только в Китае, по некоторым оценкам, погибло около 30 млн человекJasper Becker (1996). Hungry Ghosts: Mao’s Secret Famine. New York: Free Press.. Академические свободы для университетов и колледжей Характерной особенностью английского университета является его свобода в приеме на работу профессорско-преподавательского состава, установлении стандартов обучения и правил приема студентов. Этот набор принципов называют институциональной автономией, и он отличается от тех свобод, которые учебное заведение дает студентам и преподавателям (Kemp, p. 7) В США смысл термина академическая свобода университета определен Верховным судом и означает, что университет «сам определяет, кто имеет право на преподавание и на обучение, как следует преподавать и как организовать приём студентов»''Regents of the University of California v. Bakke'', 438 U.S. 265, 312 (1978). Sweezy v. New Hampshire, 354 U.S. 234, 262—263 (1957) (Felix Frankfurter, Justice). Stronach v. Virginia State University, civil action 3:07-CV-646-HEH (E. D. Va. Jan. 15, 2008).. В 2008 г. федеральный суд штата Виргиния постановил, что профессура не должна иметь особых академических свобод, и все академические свободы принадлежат только учебному заведению как учреждению. Судья, ссылаясь на ранее принятые судебные решенияСм. Urofsky v. Gilmore, 216 °F.3d 401, 414, 415 (4th Cir. 2000). (Noting that «cases that have referred to a First Amendment right of academic freedom have done so generally in terms of the institution, not the individual ….» and «Significantly, the court has never recognized that professors possess a First Amendment right of academic freedom to determine for themselves the content of their courses and scholarship, despite opportunities to do so».Lovelace v. S.E. Mass. University, 793 °F.2d 419, 425 (1st Cir. 1986) («To accept plaintiff’s contention that an untenured teacher’s grading policy is constitutionally protected . . . would be to constrict the university in defining and performing its educational mission».)Edwards v. California University of Pennsylvania, 156 °F.3d 488, 491 (3d Cir. 1998) («In Edwards v. Cal. Univ. of Pa., The court held that the First Amendment does not allow a university professor to decide what is taught in the classroom but rather protects the university’s right to select the curriculum», as cited in Stronach.)Brown v. Amenti, 247 °F.3d 69, 75 (3d Cir. 2001). (Holding «a public university professor does not have a First Amendment right to expression via the school’s grade assignment procedures».)Wozniak v. Conry, 236 °F.3d 888, 891 (7th Cir. 2001). (Holding that «No person has a fundamental right to teach undergraduate engineering classes without following the university’s grading rules ….» and that «it is the university’s name, not professor's, that appears on the diploma; the university, not professor, certifies to employers and graduate schools a student’s successful completion of a course of study. Universities are entitled to assure themselves that their evaluation systems have been followed; otherwise their credentials are meaningless».), утверждал, что «нет такого конституционного права на академическую свободу, которое могло бы запретить руководству (университета) изменить оценку, данную (профессором) одному из своих студентов». Однако суд заявил, что следует различать случаи, когда администрация принуждает преподавателя изменить оценку (что явно нарушает закон) и когда она учреждает апелляционную комиссию, которая может изменить оценку по итогам апелляции со стороны студента See Parate v. Isibor, 868 °F.2d 821, 827-28 (6th Cir. 1989). (Holding that «a university professor may claim that his assignment of an examination grade or a final grade is communication protected by the First Amendment… thus, the individual professor may not be compelled, by university officials, to change a grade that the professor previously assigned to her student».. Это решение американской академической общественностью считается важным прецедентомWhite, Lawrence, «CASE IN POINT: STRONACH V. VIRGINIA STATE U. (2008): Does Academic Freedom Give a Professor the Final Say on Grades?», ''Chronicle of Higher Education, found at Chronicle web site and Chronicle Review commentary and blog. Accessed May 20, 2008.. Примечания Категория:Высшее образование Категория:Наука de:Forschungsfreiheit en:Academic freedom es:Libertad académica fi:Akateeminen vapaus he:חופש אקדמי is:Akademískt frelsi ja:学問の自由 ms:Kebebasan akademik nl:Academische vrijheid no:Akademisk frihet sr:Академске слободе zh:学术自由